


Truth or Dare

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Boring movie night turns into a game of truth or dare.





	Truth or Dare

Movie night. You and Bucky are sitting on the opposite sides of the couch. Sam and Steve are sitting between the two of you.

It’s mostly quiet as everyone is watching the movie. The calm is disturbed only by an occasional remark from Sam, about how boring the movie is. Steve basically fell asleep ten minutes into the movie. His head thrown back on the back of the couch as he was quietly snoring. Bucky was fighting with drowsiness, resting his chin on his hand. You were also bored, trying not to fall asleep yourself.

Most of the time you were stealing glances at Bucky. Imagining how it would be to place your head on his shoulder, close your eyes and just sleep for a while in his embrace. In that exact moment when you were looking at him, he glanced your way. You didn’t know that, but he was doing that a lot tonight. Eyes meeting you blushed a little for getting caught, smiled and turned away. His reaction was the same.

After a while, you looked at him again letting out an involuntary sigh. Sam noticed you being distracted by something, so he followed your eyes. His mouth fell open when he realized you were looking at no one else than Bucky Barnes. He grinned wiggling his eyebrows, now knowing what you were thinking about or rather who you were thinking about. You rolled your eyes and turned your attention to the screen again.

“This is sooo boring.” Sam huffed loudly, waking up Steve. You noticed a hint of a smile in his voice. He had something in mind. “I propose we do something more entertaining.” Everyone agreed tired of the boring film. “Let’s play a game.” He said, tapping his fingers together as he turned to Steve. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Steve yawned, stretching his limbs.

“Who here has the nicest butt?” As soon as the question left his mouth everyone burst out into laughter.

“Probably me.” Steve laughed.

“I’ll take that. You have a nice ass.” Sam turned to Bucky. “Truth or dare?”

Not wanting to answer some stupid question, he chose dare. Exactly as Sam planned.

“I dare you to,” He smiled looking around the room, his eyes stopping at you. “I dare you to kiss Y/n.” He stood up so Bucky could sit next to you.

Bucky moved closer to you, feeling nervous. He wanted it, but not like this, he was planning on asking you out first. Not knowing where to put his hands he kept them in his lap. He leaned in, awkwardly pecking your lips. You both turned to Sam with goofy smiles on your faces.

“That was painful to watch. What even was that?” Sam grimaced. “Kiss her like you mean it.”

Bucky looked at you. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” You moved a little closer to him.

He leaned in closer to you looking in your eyes. You want it, but Sam and Steve are looking at you, making you nervous. Bucky sensed your nerves and whispered. “Pretend like they are not here.”

It’s easy to say, but Sam is quietly, but annoyingly chanting. “Kiss, kiss, kiss.” That’s really getting on your nerves. You give him a death stare and he stops the chanting. Bucky closes the small distance between you two, this time for a proper kiss.

Both man cheer. His lips are soft and tender. He doesn’t pull away nor do you. In fact, he presses his lips harder against yours, hands wandering up to the back of your neck holding you in place. Your hands move into his hair, tangling fingers in his locks, tugging and bringing him even closer. Getting caught in the heat of the moment you tug harder, eliciting a low growl from him.

The room went completely quiet starting to feel uncomfortable. Sam closed Steve’s eyes with his palm as you and Bucky continued making out in front of them.

“Seriously?” He whispered loudly, swatting his hand away.

“I have a feeling we should leave.” Sam suggested.

“Good call.” Steve agreed. They quietly left.

“Was that a good enough kiss for you, Sam?” Finally pulling away from each other you asked without a breath. When there was no response, you looked around the empty room. “Where did they go?” You asked.

“Who cares? Wanna do it again?” Bucky asked staring at your lips, his cheeks flushed.

You nodded, catching his lips. Bucky smiled into the kiss, thinking the night couldn’t have turned out better. He will have to thank Sam later for this.


End file.
